


54

by cookie1209



Category: X - Fandom, XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	54

即便是情投意合、山盟海誓的爱情，也可能在岁月的侵蚀下土崩瓦解。

——渡边淳一《失乐园》

晏斯茶从后面搂住孟肴浑圆的肩头，他们俩的腿交叠在一起，晏斯茶在孟肴的肩上落下一个又一个缱绻的吻，那触感分明很温柔，却留下一片消不散的灼热。孟肴人生第一次连续两次高潮，自觉已经是纵欲边缘，便提醒道：“斯茶，我想去洗澡了。”他能清晰地感觉到晏斯茶的精液还留在后穴里，温凉而又黏滑。

晏斯茶嗯了一声，手却完全没有松开的迹象，反而从孟肴的腋下划过去，握住了孟肴小巧的乳房。因为激素关系，孟肴的胸部有些隆起，乳尖是浅粉色的，微微凸起，像两颗寂寞的樱桃。胸部对称的圆润与臀部遥遥呼应，仿佛两对孪生子。身体部位的界限都消失在这两处自然起伏之中，好像一片光洁大地上行走的山峦河水。孟肴不是女人，又不太像男人，这种畸形在孟肴身体上美得自然而合宜，好像他生来就该是这种模样，白昼伏蛰，夜展光华。

晏斯茶忍不住收紧手心，看见雪白的乳房从指缝间流出，那手感也和女性的柔软不一样，反而更加坚挺、富有弹性。他用指腹在乳尖蹭了一下，孟肴便发出一声舒服的闷哼。晏斯茶得了志趣，索性捏住孟肴的乳头揉弄，孟肴只觉全身都绵软下来，那种骨髓里透出来的舒适从腰窝的尾椎处沿着脊髓上爬，拨弄着他的每一片肋骨。他不自觉断断续续地哼哼出声，晏斯茶把孟肴翻过来，俯身含住他的茱萸挑逗，那霞云般浅红的乳晕在晏斯茶的爱抚下扩散开，乳尖也变得晶亮而肿胀，颤巍巍地在乳峰上立着。

晏斯茶再次挺立的欲望不断在孟肴的小腹上小幅弹跳，他瞧见孟肴正神智昏昏地沉醉于快感，便扶住灼热的欲望又一次挤进去。后穴不久前才接纳过晏斯茶的粗大，这次进去便颇为顺利。孟肴啊了一声，也不好叫晏斯茶拔出去，只好说，“最...最后一次。”

晏斯茶没吭声，他把孟肴受伤的那条腿慢慢往上折起来，见孟肴没露出什么难受的表情，便把孟肴的腿直接扛到肩上，进一步凑近身子往里楔。这个动作更加深入与亲密，晏斯茶一面快速插弄，一面喘息着感慨：“好棒，肴肴你好软。”他歪过脑袋，奖赏般在孟肴白净的小腿上亲吻，先前他还照顾孟肴的感受，动作一直克制忍耐，这次却放开了力气去驰骋，腰间的动作越发放肆与激烈，孟肴被弄得连连哀求，“斯茶...斯茶，太快了，太快...我......嗯......”

晏斯茶完全没有放慢的意味，他撑在孟肴的上方，热汗不断从额间滚落到孟肴潮红明艳的脸颊上。他不喜欢和孟肴用后入式，就喜欢这样能观察到孟肴表情的姿势。和孟肴在一起，他恍惚成了初尝禁果的亚当，生命第一次感受到性爱直捣心灵的汹涌澎湃，他的身体里有了无穷无尽的能量，恨不得就和孟肴这样在一起做爱到天荒地老。

他俯下身把孟肴搂进怀里，带动整个臀胯腰腹的肌群发力向孟肴身体内疯狂狠嵌。“我爱你...肴肴，我爱你，哈、哈，我爱你......”语言太过贫瘠，他没办法表达出此刻内心万分之一的炙热情感，只能用力捣进孟肴体内，将自己的身体和孟肴的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起。他听见孟肴洪水般泛滥的呻吟，他听见自己关节的嘎嘎作响。他感觉孟肴好像被他操射了，但是他脑子里已经什么都没有了，他无法停下来，他感觉通过灼热的阴茎连接到了另一个生命，他们共享喜乐、共享轰轰烈烈的绝望，他沉重肮脏的躯壳被烈火烧成灰烬，诞生出美丽，就在这地上，羽化登仙。

在快感到达巅峰时，晏斯茶脑子里无端想起了《失乐园》里的话——“即便是情投意合、山盟海誓的爱情，也可能在岁月的侵蚀下土崩瓦解。”

“在爱的极致一起死去。一起死去的话，爱的纽带就再也不会松懈了。”

他在射之前有多么狂热，在射之后就有多么沮丧。一想到终究要抽离那处温暖的巢穴，他就悲伤得快落下泪来，他无比渴望和孟肴一起死在巅峰的此刻，他的大脑完全沸腾着疯狂叫嚣。这样想着，他的手就真的放在已经处于半昏迷状态的孟肴脖子上，一点一点缓缓收紧。

他看见孟肴的脸从热气腾腾的粉红逐渐胀鼓成血团般的绛红，他的下身已经疲软，可是仍然留在孟肴的体内，能感受到孟肴的肉穴越收越紧，那强烈的紧致感几乎要将他吞噬。他看见孟肴睁开眼睛，眼珠几乎要从眼眶里滚落出来。他用手使劲地捶打在自己身上，可那拳头逐渐绵软无力下来，像不轻不重的冷雨，在他身上爱怜似得抚摸。

“很疼？别怕，再等一下，很快...很快...我们一起...”他好像听见了自己的声音，却又不是自己想说的话。他想说什么？他又到底在做什么？晏斯茶低头望着自己放在孟肴脖子上青筋错横的手，是啊，他到底在做什么？杀掉孟肴，然后和他一起去死？

“斯...茶......”他听见很细弱的嘶哑呼唤，看见孟肴抬起手臂在他面前无力地挥动。他的手背上砸落了温凉的水花，那是眼泪，谁的眼泪？孟肴的，还是他的？

他松开了手，两手捧到脸上，竟发现自己满脸是泪水。为什么会哭？他看见孟肴在地上蜷缩在一起劫后余生般疯狂地喘气与咳嗽，他就觉得自己血肉又烧起来了，那种无处发泄的灼烧感萦绕在每一颗红细胞里，逐渐膨胀，而后一同爆裂开。他死死拽住自己的头发，匍匐在地上声嘶力竭地嘶吼。他做了什么？他到底在做什么？他想要杀死孟肴？

“咳咳咳...没关系，斯茶，咳咳...没关系的，我不疼、不疼，”孟肴却从地上又爬过来，把晏斯茶搂进怀里，脑袋枕在晏斯茶苍白的背脊上，“你不要难过，没关系的......”他安抚了好一阵，晏斯茶的嘶吼逐渐低沉下来，他这才试探着把晏斯茶的脑袋抬起来，捧着他的脸观察，“斯茶...斯茶？”

晏斯茶喘息粗重，眼圈猩红，像头穷途末路的野兽。他望着孟肴，先是愣神了一下，好像在竭力辨认孟肴的脸颊，下一秒却猛然推开孟肴，跌跌撞撞地站起身来，摇晃着后退，“不、不，离我远点，走，现在就走...不要...不要再接近我！”

“你要我走哪儿去？”孟肴被晏斯茶掐得半死没有落泪，现在却因为晏斯茶一句话，眼泪扑簌簌滚落下来，“我像个女人似得让你压了...我这副畸形的身体，该看的，该摸得，也都做过了，你要我去哪儿？”

他竟毫不畏惧地一瘸一拐向着晏斯茶靠近，一边走一边嚎啕大哭起来，“你要我去哪里啊斯茶？谁还愿意像你一样对我？”他一边走一边自己抚摸上耸起的胸，抚摸稚嫩的下体，哽噎着说，“从你...从你愿意接受我的那一刻开始，我就在心里发誓，就算你让我去死，我也愿意。”

“......你很美，肴肴，”晏斯茶摇了摇脑袋，咬着牙说出最不愿说出的话，“不是现在，而是在远方，在未来......很多人，都会像我一样欣赏你、喜欢你。”他现在是把孟肴在往外推，他的心疼得啼血，急忙猛喘几口气平复情绪，抬起手腕压住眼睛，阻止眼泪往外涌。

“我不要他们，我只喜欢你。”孟肴情绪激动地摇了摇脑袋，居然直接单着一条腿跳到晏斯茶跟前，紧紧地搂住不让他继续后退，他的身体与声音都在一同颤抖，絮絮叨叨地念着，“没关系的斯茶，我不害怕，你别担心，我们慢慢来，总会好起来的，你看最近周期不都延长了吗？一定会好起来的，没关系......”他眼泪就像止不住似的，声音因为被掐过还很嘶哑，“你别不要我，我都不怕，我不怕疼...没有你，我不知道怎么办了......”

晏斯茶垂眼望着孟肴，浅灰色的眸子里一片深沉的复杂。过了良久，他才回搂住孟肴，“别哭了，肴肴。”他擦去孟肴脸上的泪水，和他通红的肿眼睛对视，声音是从未有过得郑重，“是你说的...那以后就算会伤害你，我也不会放手了。”

“好，”孟肴破涕为笑，一抽一抽地说，“一切都会、会好起来的。我绝不会放弃...我向你发誓，斯茶。”他这从不说誓言，从不主动表白的人，竟在此刻说出了生命中最重要的承诺。

晏斯茶却垂下眼帘，没有往日的欣喜若狂，“累了吧，我扶你去清洗。”

夏雨无常，浴室有一扇窗外，依稀又能听见外面淋淋漓漓的雨声掺着轰轰作响的闷雷。孟肴泡在浴缸里，安静地注视着晏斯茶伸出手指帮他清理后穴。那嘈嘈切切的雨声无端添了一份湿漉漉的冷意，孟肴突然轻声说：“小时候一下雨，我就会觉得很冷，大夏天也要缩进厚被子里。”

晏斯茶抬眼有些疑惑地看了眼孟肴，孟肴又继续说，“后来我学会一个方法，就是闭着眼睛想象自己在街道旁有一间小帐篷。白色的防雨布，顶上还有一盏浑黄的灯。那帐篷的大小就和披在身上的被子差不多，人只能跪坐或者蹲在里面，但内部干燥而温暖。我个子小小的，缩在里面，能听见水流沿着街角哗啦啦地流进下水道，听见人群踩着水花路过的脚步声，偶尔伸出脑袋，还能看见对面的路灯延伸到黑暗的街道里。”

“我只要想着这个画面，就觉得很安心，很快就能睡过去。”他的声音在寂静的浴室中低吟般回荡，孟肴说着说着自己就笑了，“很奇怪吧。”

晏斯茶停下手中的动作，也跟着牵起嘴角笑了笑，望着孟肴的眼神却心疼而温柔，“不奇怪，只是让我想起了卖火柴的小女孩这个童话，”他取过一旁的毛巾擦干修长的手指，低声说，“我曾经也想象过自己在一节海上列车上。列车里除了我空无一人。”

“从古旧列车的窗缝向外眺望，能瞧见沿着铁轨一直向前的白色车身，还有远处随波逐流来的浮冰、闪光的层层水浪。”

“列车像流水，一直、一直流淌着。我是第几次来邂逅这样的风景呢？在想象中什么也不用思考，只是静静坐着，望着远方。”他浅灰色的眸子在灯下也像一片薄薄的海水，透着清亮的光。但又那么纤弱，感觉随时等着被叫醒。

孟肴开怀地笑了，笑得脆弱的嗓子禁不住咳起来，“咳咳，这样、这样看来，我们倒是从小就会享受孤独，哈哈，”他抬起手臂对晏斯茶张开怀抱，“斯茶，我们去睡觉吧。”

雨水徐徐滴落。这一晚他们所有的燥热、疯狂、悲伤、沉湎与喟叹，全部都被这场大雨冲散了。爱到底是什么、爱是否终究会在岁月的侵蚀下土崩瓦解，这一切他们困惑的，未曾了解的，在雨里都散作一团，被一只漆黑的水鸟衔走，悉数投进了岁月的河床里。

\-------------

斯茶的想象改编于大贯妙子的歌《荒凉》


End file.
